Last Minute Gift
by Shadowguardianaku
Summary: One-Shot. Modern day Caesar is going to be late to tell Ichihime happy birthday. Will he make it in time? Caesar x Ichihime fluff. Rated T for some language


**This is my first time ever that I share one of my fanfics. I just started so I hope you all enjoy it. If there's an error anywhere please feel free to tell me**.

"I finally found it.." A young white-haired man was panting as he saw the last bouquet of roses. He had looked at every flower shop available but all had been sold out. He wanted to get his girlfriend something beautiful for her birthday, but unfortunately he was busy at his part-time job at the local bakery. Having to take care of two obnoxious younger siblings, was not an easy task.

The clerk of the store looked at him with a sweet gaze. She knew he was buying it for someone dear to him by his frantic expression.

"It's on the house. You should hurry up to your girl. It's already late." Caesar looked at the time on his phone and realized his girlfriend's birthday would be over in 30 minutes.

"I'll make sure to pay it back later!" He ran out of the store in a rush.

11:33

Ichihime looked at her phone. She was hugging onto her pillow, eyes swollen from crying.

"He must have forgotten today is my birthday" she was trying not to cry anymore, using tissue to clean up her nose. She held her hands against her chest, gripping the necklace Caesar gave her, hoping he would show up.

11:40

Caesar was running down the street with the roses in hand, he didn't want to make her think he forgot. He wanted to see her adorable and warm smile. He wanted her to be happy.

11:45

The man sighed as a train was moving through the path he had to take in order to get to her house. Everything was going downhill for him, if only he had taken the day off he could have made it in time to say happy birthday. After a few minutes, the path was accessible.

11: 50

Caesar was getting desperate. He thought for sure he would have time to make it but, now with 10 minutes left would he? He ran down the street her house was on, as fast as he could.

11:55

He made it just in time. "Ichihime!" He shouted up to the window where her bedroom was located.

Ichihime looked out the window to see her boyfriend below, holding out a bouquet of flowers. "C-Caesar?!" She blushed as tears were streaming down her face. "So you didn't forget" she wipes her tears and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Ichihime, I was looking everywhere for the perfect gift for you. By the time I found it, it was already late. Forgive me." His eyes were trembling because he felt bad.

The girl then giggled, "Oh Caesar, as long as I saw you, a gift wasn't necessary. It's all I really needed for today" she walked out onto the balcony, looking adorable in her bunny sleepwear.

Caesar chuckled lightly and smiled genuinely.

"Happy birthday Ichihime" he climbed up the tree and handed her the roses. "If only I had more time to be here with you for tonight" he stroked her cheek gently.

"Caesar" the cute girl giggled as she picked leaves out of his hair. "Every moment I spend with you is enough for me".

The two of them looked at each other and then kissed.

"I love you Caesar"

"I love you too Ichihime"

They looked contently to each other and smiled.

The front door unlocked and the girl's elder brother stood out. Looking at Caesar distastefully.

"Get out of my lawn you pompous ass!" He smirked in an annoyed way.

"Nobu-Nii-sama!" Ichihime pouted and fumed at her brother and blushed because he probably saw them kiss.

"Ah I'll leave right away, brother," Caesar smirked at the scarlet-eyed girl as her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Caesar!" The girl pouted even more and she earned an amused laugh from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ichihime," the white-haired man gave her a kiss on the cheek and jumped off the tree. "Goodnight" he smiled as he looked back.

"Goodnight Caesar" she held the roses and smelled them, a warm smile developing across her face.

The man smiled to himself as he walked home.

It was 11:59 when he told her happy birthday. I suppose he did make it in time after all.


End file.
